Kronos's soft spot
by salllzy
Summary: This is dedicated to Wizardsgirl once again.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is once again dedicated to Wizardsgirl, however it does have a slight twist to it. My question to you all is this if all the Gods have a soft spot for Hestia and Harry, who is to say that Kronos doesn't?**

* * *

><p>Tartarus, the place where all monsters go when they are killed by heroes. It was also home to the one that was the father of the Greek Gods, Kronos. He had ate his own children and in return they had sliced his body into pieces and thrown him into the pit. Yet like all the Gods he too had a soft spot for Hestia, his sweet daughter who had always tried to do right by everyone, but that still didn't stop him from eating her.<p>

Tartarus is a living entity, it chooses how long it takes for each monster to be reborn. It doesn't depend on the size of the monster but rather how many heroes it can kill before it is killed, it was why the pit was in the middle of camp Half-Blood, monsters were pouring out of the pit savage smiles on their faces as they attacked the demigods.

Despite being sentient, and a living entity Tartarus like all creatures can be stopped. It just takes the right kind of firepower to do so, demigods and Gods were fighting side by side in an attempt to kill the monsters that were coming one after another. Nico was fighting with his father Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Thalia and Percy were fighting side by side. Sea and sky creating devastating disasters that were killing monsters in one hit, Castor and Pollux were both fighting with Dionysus, vines wrapping around each monster and crushing them.

While all the fighting was going on one, looked around the battlefield with bored eyes. Kronos, while he wanted revenge on his children there was one that he would spare, Hestia. He didn't want any harm to come to his daughter, the one that treated all as equals. Kronos rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic way that some of the monsters and Gods were fighting, sometimes he wondered if they were all divas.

Harry dodged an attack that was aimed at his chest, he didn't like fighting, he saw it as pointless and a waste of life. But that didn't mean that suddenly everyone was going to stop fighting because he asked nicely, he couldn't see any sign of his mama on the battlefield. Harry knew why, the Gods didn't want anything to happen to Hestia, she was the one that held them together. Harry dodged the claws that were aiming at his head, he rolled to the side. Just as the monster was about to deliver the killing blow, two spears got lodged in it's chest. Harry looked around and saw both Ares and Clarisse looking at him.

"Get out of here kid."

Harry nodded his head and scrambled up, everyone knew his distaste for fighting. Ares and his daughter both charged at the monsters who thought Harry made an interesting snack.

"Good luck."

Harry dodged and weaved through everyone, the Gods and demigods covered him. None of the demigods or Gods wanted anything to happen to him, Harry was like his mother. He was the glue that kept the very camp together, he was the one they went to talk to, he was the one that they told their fears to.

However Harry didn't make it out of the camp, he didn't even make it off the battlefield. It was as if time had stopped, Harry saw the great beast charge for him and he had no real way to dodge. He felt his ribs break as he was hit full force and went flying through the air, everyone looked at him, it felt as if the world was coming to a grinding halt. Suddenly everything speeded back up again, the demigods and Gods were fighting with a renewed strength, they all had one thing on their mind.

Get Harry somewhere safe.

While the Gods and demigods fought like men and women possessed, Harry was laid on the ground dazed, he felt a hoof on his chest and he looked up. Before he could even utter a sentence he was kicked off the side of Tartarus.

"HARRY!"

The monster didn't even have time to laugh as he exploded into a shower of gold dust, they rushed to the pit and found Harry holding onto a small ledge, blood trickled from a cut on his forehead.

"WE NEED ROPE!"

What was left of the demigods began running around trying to find something, anything that could be used to save Harry. Kronos looked at everyone, while the battle had been some fun it wasn't what he wanted. He had toyed with the idea of cutting his children and grandchildren down while they tried to help this Harry, Kronos went to move but he stopped when he felt it.

Warmth, it felt like the same warmth that Hestia had inside of her, the same warmth that everyone was drawn to. Suddenly it made sense as to why they were trying to save this mortal, he was Hestia's child. Kronos stood up to his full height, when the battle had been going on no one had seen him, no one had noticed him. But now that it was over everyone was looking at him, the Gods gripped their weapons and looked ready to attack him.

Kronos shrugged them off, as he got closer to Tartarus he could feel the love, warmth and acceptance, everything that made Hestia so loved. He glanced over the edge of Tartarus and saw that this boy, was Hestia's son, possibly her only child that she would ever have. Kronos had made up his mind, gathering his power he released it into a powerful wave. Time stopped, Kronos controlled time, time was his domain and no one else's. He looked at the small boy that had been slipping off, his bloody hands no longer able to keep their grip on the small rock that he had grabbed hold of.

Kronos wasted no time in getting to the boy, he looked at those clear emerald eyes and saw the same fire that Hestia had. Out of all the children that he had ever had Hestia was his favourite and he wasn't ashamed to admit that, once he was safely out of the pit time resumed its normal flow. Everyone looked at Kronos who had Harry tightly in his arms, this time it wasn't just the Gods that were reacting.

Demigods, nymphs and satyrs had each grabbed a weapon. Normally nymphs didn't fight, they chose not to preferring to live happily in their fields and trees, but Kronos had gone to far. How dare he take Harry!

"Peace."

Hades scoffed and shook his head, blood matted hair stuck to his forehead as he looked at the one that he had once called father.

"Give us Harry and we might make your death quick."

Kronos rolled his eyes, did they really think that a threat would work on him? Kronos looked down at his scarred arms and looked at the small delicate bundle that was safe there, he could feel the same warmth that Hestia gave off. The same feeling of acceptance and unconditional love, if he had been anyone else Kronos would have said that tears welled up in his eyes, but he wasn't. He began walking forwards and smirked when the demigods gripped their weapons tighter, sometimes being the bad guy was well worth it.

He looked at Hades before he held out Harry, Kronos nearly laughed with how fast Hades had taken the boy off him, as soon as Harry was safe in Hades arms the Gods formed a wall in front of the two, even the demigods moved. Kronos rolled his dark eyes and began walking away, he wouldn't hurt the child however that didn't stop him from hurting everyone who had ever hurt Harry.

"Who knew Kronos had a soft spot for both Hestia and Harry?"

They turned and looked at Nico who had spoken, many looked at the Titan king as he walked away and they realised that there was some truth in Nico's words.


End file.
